Ulang tahun
by nyaneenia
Summary: Hari senin tanggal dua puluh, memori tertulis didalam otak dalam kategori 'ultah tergokil' (untuk memeriahkan ultah nagi, ya telat 3 hari sih)


Ulang tahun by nyaneenia

Teen. Humor and friendship. OOC!

Fict ini diketik untuk memeriahkan ulang tahun Nagisa!~ yu-huu/Telat3HariUy.

.

Kalo Matsui yusei- _sensei_ berbaik hati ngasih Ansatsu kyoushitshu ke Nyanee, Nakamura tokoh utama. Ngga mau tauk.

.

Nagisa berjalan santai menuju ruang kelasnya dengan tangan dimasukan kedalam kantung. Paras manisnya dihiasi senyuman sumringah. Hari ini tanggal 20 juli, hari ulang tahunnya.

Dengan semangat 45', ia membuka pintu kelas dan menyapa seluruh penghuni kelas.

BRAK.

" _O-HA-YO_ , _MINNA_ ~"

Teman teman Nagisa terdiam dan menyiritkan dahi melihat Nagisa menyapa udah kayak orang kebakaran jenggot. Nagisa cengo.

"Kau kenapa Nagisa-kun? Kehabisan obat?" Tanya Rio

Eh? Eh loh?

"Loh, kok? Hah?" Nagisa bertanya tanya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Nagisa? Tumben tumbennya nyapa sekelas sambil teriak begitu," Ucap Isogai. "O-O-C binggow tau gak sih," Tambahnya lagi. Rio tersenyum miris kearah Isogai, mengisyaratkan 'lu juga, bego'

"Tunggu, kalian semua gatau hari ini hari apa?" Tanya Nagisa, memastikan. Padahal dirumah tadi dia udah ngarep pulang pulang sambil bawa setumpuk kado.

"Hari ini? Senin, Nagisa-nyan~ masa kamu lupa sih?" Ucap Rio dengan nada yang dimanja manjakan.

Nagisa syok didepan pintu kelas. " _Sou ka_ , yasudah, terimakasih Rio-san." Si kepala biru hendak duduk dikursinya, jika saja ia tidak dihujani dengan salju.

Eh, sekarang bulan juli mana ada salju! Lagian mana ada salju bikin putih! Ini bedak? Bukan! Bedak sih wangi!

Satu kesimpulan yang Nagisa tarik adalah; tepung.

Nagisa berbalik dan menemukan karma memegang sekantung tepung dengan wajah setannya- dengan tambahan tanduk imajiner dan ekor imajiner, tentunya.

Teman teman sekelasnya langsung mendekati Nagisa, dipimpin dengan Rio dan Isogai, dengan telur, tepung, kecap, dan bubuk kopi ditangan mereka. Ada juga yang membawa teko isi air.

Rio dan Isogai menghitung mundur dengan teriak. " _SAN, NI, ICHI_!~"

Kepala biru membalikan badannya karena mendengar teriakan hitung mundur- keputusan buruk karena ia berbalik. Wajah shotanya dilempari bahan bahan membuat kue, plus disirami air. Karma juga ikut ikutan melempari sisa tepung dikantung yang ia bawa.

Rio, Karma dan Isogai mengomando teman temannya untuk bernyanyi. " _SE- NO_!~"

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ , NAGI!~"

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ , NAGI!~"

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ , _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ , _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ NAGI!"

Nagisa hanya bisa melongo melihat kerjaan teman temannya. Tiba tiba dua buah confetti yang ada di tangan Maehara dan Hinata diledakan, mengeluarkan berbagai macam kertas warna warni. Yang paling mengejutkan Nagisa, tiba tiba ada spanduk yang di _roll-out_ dari atap bergambar wajah Nagisa yang paling shota dengan hiasan disana sini.

Senyuman Nagisa kembali merekah ketika melihat Kayano membawa 2 kue berukuran sedang- dan memberikan salah satu kuenya ke Rio, karena ia repot. Nagisa sweat drop liat kue yang dipegang Rio.

"Nagisa-kun~ _kora yo_ , tiup lilinnya~ _ignore that_ Hello kitty, aku ngga _ngeh_ kalo gambarnya Hello kitty," ucap Rio. Kue yang gadis bersurai pirang bawa itu bergambar Hello kitty berpita biru, dengan tulisan font comic sans MS yang lejen dikalangan anak anak, bertuliskan; 'OTANJOBI OMEDETO NAGI-NYAN' yang bikin Nagisa eneg.

"Iya Nagisa-kun, lagi pula, pita Hello kittynya warna biru, sama kayak rambutmu. Jadi kembaran!" Tambah Kayano.

"A-ah, iya, baiklah." Nagisa meniup lilin yang ada diatas kuenya, dan teman temannya langsung bertepuk tangan riuh. Karma mengambil pisau kue dan memberikannya kepada Nagisa.

" _Saa_ , potong kuenya, Nagisa-kun. Lalu potongan pertama berikan pada gadis yang kau sukai," Ucapnya.

"Eh? Harus gadis?"

"Tentu saja Nagisa-kun~ kau bisa memberikannya pada Kayano-san, huh?" Ucap Karma.

Nagisa memotong kedua kuenya empat belas sama rata, dikarena kan total murid dikelasnya ada duapuluh delapan nyawa.

"Hayo, Nagisa, potongan pertama mau dikasih kesiapa hayoo?" Goda Isogai.

Nagisa mendekati Kayano yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Lalu memberikan piring kertas berisikan kue _shortcake_ tersebut kepada Kayano.

"Nagi-nyan~ kok Kayanonya nggak disuapin sih?" Rio membuka suara. Sekelas langsung riuh dibuatnya. Nagisa dapat mendengar teman temannya berteriak 'suapin, suapin, suapin!' begitu.

Dengan grogi, si kepala biru manis itu memotong secuil kue dan menyodorkannya kedepan Kayano. Tangannya bergetar karena grogi.

Hap.

"AJIEEEE JIEEE CIEEE," Seantero kelas kembali rebut karena pemandangan yang tersaji.

"Nagisa-kun, potongan kedua mau diberikan kepada siapa nih?" Tanya Maehara.

Nagisa berpikir sejenak. "Uhm, aku mau berikan kepada dua sahabatku; Karma-kun dan Rio-san"

"Lah, pilih salah satu dong? Salah satu dari mereka ada yang diberikan kue kedua dan tiga," Elak Maehara.

"A-aku tidak bisa memilih diantara mereka berdua, bagaimana?"

Maehara menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu menepuk tangannya sekali. "Aku tahu! Beri mereka satu kue untuk dimakan berdua! Dengan satu sendok, dan suap suapan!"

"HAH?" Kali ini, seluruh penghuni kelas berteriak dan kembali riuh. Nagisa memberikan sepotong kue kepada Karma dengan tatapan 'kita-sesama-sehabat-harus-berbagi-takdir-yang-sama' dan seringaian. Karma menatap Nagisa datar dan menerima sepotong kue itu. Rio mengalihkan pandangannya pada Karma dengan datar. Karma menyendokan kuenya dan mendekatkan sendok berisi kue ke bibir Rio. Para penonton yang geregetan menggigiti kuku jarinya. 'DUO BADASS KELAS SUAP SUAPAN! KAMERA MANA KAMERA,' batin mereka semua bersamaan. Wah, rupanya kelas E Kunugigaoka merupakan KaruRio shippers. Tos.

Rio membuka bibir mungilnya dan melahap potongan _shortcake_. Mengunyahnya perlahan, dan bergantian. Rio menyendokan potongan kecil ke bibir Karma. Karma mengunyahnya, dan berkomentar.

"Hm, kue ditoko A memang manis. Benar juga pilihanmu. Tapi, yang manis ini kuenya, atau sendok bekas bibirmu ini?"

BLUSH.

"KYAAA KARMA NGEGOMBALIN RIO/NAKAMURA-SAN. KYAA KYAA"

Butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk menenangkan teriakan teman sekelasnya itu. Isogai selaku ketua kelas merasa heran, sejak kapan pair KaruRio terkenal dikelasnya?

"Oh iya, Nagisa-kun, aku melewatkan satu hal yang penting untuk ulang tahun anak muda zaman sekarang," Karma bersuara, dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Nagisa menyiritkan dahinya bingung. "Kenapa kau mengulurkan tanganmu, Karma-kun?"

Karma cemberut. "Masa kau tidak tahu? Aku minta pa-jak-u-lang-ta-hun."

Rio langsung tersenyum lebar dan menepuk tangannya pelan. "Benar! Itu benar sekali, Karma-kun!" Rio ikut ikutan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Nagi-nyan~ untuk pajak ultahnya, aku tidak minta traktir atau uangmu kok,"

Nagisa mengelus dadanya tanda bersyukur. Untung saja, batinnya, kalau tidak bisa bisa dompetnya jadi kering kerontang. "Terima kasih Rio-san, kau memang sahabat terba-"

"Sebagai gantinya, aku minta dibelikan koleksi terbaru Prada, atau Dior, VS juga boleh kok." Potong Rio dengan seringaian sadis. "Gimana?"

"Wah Nagisa, kalau Nakamura-san minta itu, aku minta Sharpie," –Sugaya.

"Ah! Aku mau kau membantu ku menangkap kumbang tanduk albino! Atau, belikan satu untukku!" –Hinano.

"Ah! Aku juga mau seperti Kurahasi-san!" –Sugino.

"Aku minta tambahan memori baru!" –Ritsu.

"Kenalkan aku dengan cewek manis," –Maehara.

"Belikan aku majalah _Gravure_ edisi terbaru seperti milik Koro- _sensei_!" –Okajima.

Dan rentetan permintaan lain yang membuat Nagisa pingsan ditempat.

.

 **Owari.**

 **Fict ini Nyanee buat untuk menambah (lated) b'day fict Nagisa! Semoga wajahmu makin shota ya nak.**

 **Oh, kalau banyak typo, de el el, ingetin Nyanee ya? Nyanee masih harus banyak belajar. maklum, noob.**

 **Review buat ff telat ini?**


End file.
